Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller/Archiv
center|link=Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller |} |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht :Vielen Dank, Admiral Ackbar. Bin sehr dankbar für deine guten und vorallem hilfreichen Tipps. Werde versuchen mich in Zukunft daran zu halten. Möge dich Macht mit dir sein! Clone Commander Keller 19:26, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) Vorschau right|350px Hallo Clone Commander Keller, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion 19:15, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Bitte dran denken. Pandora Diskussion 14:05, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Bitte beachte, die Vorshcau zu benutzen! Kit Diskussion 15:19, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Bitte beachte die Vorschau. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:26, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) Review Hallo Clone Commander Keller, es ist schön, dass du deine Artikel beurteilen lassen willst. Allerdings finde ich es etwas übertrieben, jetzt für jeden Artikel ein Review zu beantragen. Am Anfang wird sowieso jeder deiner Artikel kontrolliert werden. Wenn du also einfach deine Werke ein paar Stunden später, oder am nächsten Tag nochmal anschaust, und anschaust, was geändert wurde, bringt das, mmn, mehr, als jetzt jeden Artikel ins Review zu bringen. Grade bei solch kurzen Artikeln wird da auch nicht sonderlich viel bei raus kommen (mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass das schon sehr gut aussieht). Pandora Diskussion 17:23, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Das wurde ihm von Ackbar empfohlen. Kit Diskussion 14:17, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) Benutzerseiten Bitte änder nichts an anderen Benutzerseiten, nur, wenn sie es dir ausdrücklich erlauben. Und wenn sie es dir erlauben, schreib es dann wenigstens unten in die Info, damit wir das wissen. Kit Diskussion 14:17, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Danke, für deine Mitteilung! Ist aber ein Freund aus der Schule von mir ;) (Hab ihn nur helfen wollen sich in Jedipedia zurecht zu finden. Trotzdem dank ich dir. Freue mich stets über solche Nachrichten. Gruß,Clone Commander Keller 14:26, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::1. Diskussionen immer dort fortsezen, wo sie begonnen haben. 2. VORSCHAU!!! 3. Diskussionen immer ganz unten beginnen und nicht oben, wie du es bei mir gemacht hast. 4. Es ist ja schön, dass er ein Schulfreund ist, trotzdem musst du auf die Sachen achten. Ich hab ja gesagt, dass es dann wenigstens in die Info-Sache muss. Und du bist auch noch nicht so lange dabei, deswegen ist es immer so eine Sache mit dem Einführen. Wenn es Probleme gibt, sollte er sich lieber an wirklich Erfahrene wie unsere Admins wenden. Kit Diskussion 14:30, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) Schwadron - Squad Hallo Clone Commander Keller, erstmal hast du sehr schön aufgepasst, dass ich den Artikel "Aiwah-3 Schwadron" nach Aiwah-3 Squad verschoben habe. Das ist einfach was, was die Übersetzer sehr oft falsch machen. Ich weiss jetzt nicht, ob das bei Bravo Squad auch so war, könnte es mir aber vorstellen, weil es aus dem gleichen Buch kommt. Wenn so etwas eigenmächtig umbenannt wird, dann muss das immer in einem "Hinter den Kulissen" Abschnitt begründet werden. Aber ich find es wirklich gut, dass du sowas bemerkst, während dem arbeiten. Pandora Diskussion 15:21, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) Deine Artikel Hi Clone Commander Keller,es ist natürlich schön, dass du so eifrig Artikel schreibst, aber ich bitte dich, ein paar Dinge zu beachten: *Solltest du einen Artikel über eine Kampfgruppe, wie die Klon-Kanoniere schreiben, dann erstell diese bitte mit der korrekten Form in der Mehrzahl. *Dann schreibst du bei Kommandant ja grundsätzlich Palpatine hin, das ist zwar an sich nicht falsch, aber hier ist nur der direkte Kommandant gemeint. *Auch sind Sätze wie "Sie trugen Phase-I Rüstungen" etwas bedenklich, da diese natürlich nach der Umstellung auf die Phase-II Rüstung eben diese trugen. *Wenn du Artikel über Fahrzeuge und Raumschiffe bearbeitest, dann lass bitte Piloten und Kanoniere so wie sie sind, es stimmt zwar, dass es sich bei Fahrzeugen der Galaktischen Republik meist um Klon-Kanoniere handelt, doch diese wurden ja auch vom Galaktischen Imperium verwendet, weshalb wir davon ausgehen, dass ein Fahrzeug so und so viele Piloten oder Kanoniere hat, wer oder was das ist, allerdings egal ist. Das gleiche gilt für Klon-Kommandanten, deren Dienstgrad nämlich auch nur Kommandant und nicht Klon-Kommandant ist. Ich hoffe, du beherzigst diese Punkte bei deinen nächsten Bearbeitungen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:52, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Hallo IvanSinclair! Danke für die tollen Hinweise! Werde sie nartürlich beherzigen. Finde es immer gut das jemand mir solche Tipps gibt. Tut mir auch Leid, falls ich manchmal nicht so gute Sachen schreibe. Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 16:58, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Dass du manchmal auch weniger brauchbare Dinge schreibst ist eigentlich normal, passiert einem ja auch später noch.^^ Aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass du im Moment einige das Galaktische Imperium betreffende Artikel bearbeitest. Da würde ich dich bitten, dir meinen Beitrag hier einmal durchzulesen. Es wäre nämlich praktisch, wenn du, solltest du beispielsweise ein Bild, auf dem sich Sturmtruppen befinden, in den Artikel Imperiale Armee einbauen, darauf hinweist, dass diese die Armee unterstützen, aber nicht zu dieser gehören. Umgekehrt gilt dies natürlich genauso, da die Sturmtruppen beispielsweise keine eigenen Fahrzeuge besitzen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:07, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Meinst du damit, dass nur die Artillerie (und nicht die Truppen) zur Armee gehören? Wenn du willst kannst du auch den Artikel mit mir bearbeiten. Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 19:34, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::So ähnlich, zur Imperialen Armee gehören sowohl die regulären Truppen, wie auch alle Fahrzeuge des Imperiums. Die Sturmtruppen wiederrum bilden eine separate Einheit, die unabhängig von der Armee agieren kann. Aber ja, ich würde gerne an dem Artikel mitarbeiten. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:33, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) Bilder Bitte trage bei Bildern die Kategorien ein. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:04, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Wie geht das genau? Clone Commander Keller 15:06, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Bei Kategorie= Kategorie:Bilder von demunddem oder Kategorie:Bilder aus derundderquelle hinschreiben. Nahdar 15. Mär. 2010, 15:08 :::Am besten dazu mal Jedipedia:Erste Schritte/Bilder durchlesen. Pandora Diskussion 15:55, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Bitte mach auch immer eckige Klammern [[]] um die Quelle und mach (fast) immer bei Quellen Quelle (das sind jeweils zwei ' und nicht ein ", naht das da verwirrungen auftauchen), sodass die Quelle kursiv ist (das gilt für Bücher und Filme und sowas, wenn du Links nimmst, die z.B. zu StarWars.com führen brauchste da snicht). Das "Star Wars" kannst du vor der Quelle auch weg lassen, die eisten unserer Quellen haben was mit Star Wars zu tun Bild:--).gif Kit Diskussion 14:49, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Bitte achte auch drauf, dass deine Bilder die vorschgeschrieben Obergrösse nicht überschreiten. Pandora Diskussion 19:22, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::Bitte denk an die Dateigrösse. Pandora Diskussion 16:28, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) Was ist eigentlich so schwer daran, auf die Dateigrösse bei Bildern zu achten? Pandora Diskussion 10:22, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Wie ändert man die denn? Clone Commander Keller 11:25, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Indem man sie mit einem Grafikprogramm wie Photoshop (kostenpflichtig) oder GIMP verkleinert. Dabei kann es manchmal nötig sein, die Bildgrösse zu verkleinern, meist kann man jedoch die Dateigrösse auch ohne Verluste verkleinern. Pandora Diskussion 14:45, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ok, Hab nun GIMP. Aber wie ändert man nun die Größe und was sind die Bildgrößenvorgaben der Jedipedia? Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 09:00, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich habs auf der anderen Diskussion schon beschrieben... Pandora Diskussion 15:30, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ---- Hallo Clone Commander Keller, bei dem Bild SithForces.jpg hast du Knights of the Old Republic als Quelle angegeben, das Bild stammt jedoch definitiv nicht aus dem Spiel. Hier solltest du die korrekte Quelle nachtragen. Pandora Diskussion 13:52, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich weiss ja nicht, was du tust, aber ich hab da schon wieder ein Bild von dir gefunden, was nicht aus der angegebenen Quelle stammt. Pandora Diskussion 21:52, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Imperiales Militär Hey. Ist Imperiales Militär nicht das gleiche wie Imperiale Armee? Ich tendiere, den Artikel zur Löschung vorzuschlagen, da dieser Begriff in der JP auch noch nie gefallen ist. Kit Diskussion 21:28, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Nein, mit Militär schließt man alle drei Waffengattungen (Armee, Luftwaffe und Marine) ein. Wenn der Artikel auch so gehend verfasst wird spricht nichts für eine Löschung. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:30, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Naja, so würde ich es nicht sagen... Da, wie bei wikipedia steht: "Umgangssprachlich wird der Begriff Armee auch für das gesamte Heer oder die gesamten Streitkräfte eines Staates verwendet." Und das ist das gleiche wie das Militär. Auch, wenn wir ne Enzyklopädie sind, wir werden von normalen Leuten besucht und wissen das nicht. Außerdem ist das nicht eine der "Waffengattungen", wie du es genannt hast, denn das ist Heer, Marine und Luftwaffe. Zusammen bilden sie eine Armee. Kit Diskussion 21:41, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Mit Armee sind jedoch eindeutig die Bodenstreitkräfte gemeint. Das war schon immer so, Umgangssprache hin oder her. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:43, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Tut mir Leid, ich versteh dadrunter die gesamte Streitkraft eines Landes. Und deswegen hab ich ihn drauf angesprochen. Kit Diskussion 23:02, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Da sich die Bezeichnungen in StarWars meist aus dem englischen Ableiten, ist der Begriff Armee für die Landstreitkräfte aber auf jeden Fall gegeben. Pandora Diskussion 23:39, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Wenn ihr mal hier guckt, gab es bisher keinen einzigen Link auf diese Seite, bisher wurde es nicht gebraucht. Kit Diskussion 13:17, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::Genau, es war nämlich längst überfällig, dass der Artikel erstellt wird, da Imperiale Armee im Moment viele falsche Informationen beinhaltet, während Imperiales Militär sogar ein durch Quellen bestätigter und legitimer Name ist, der die gesamten Streitkräfte zusammenfasst. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:36, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) ---- Hallo Clone Commander Keller, falls du nur vor hast, die entsprechenden Abschnitte aus Imperiale Armee zu kopieren und in Imperiales Militär einzufügen, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Laut GNU-Lizenz dürfen Texte nur kopiert werden, wenn dabei die Autorenliste mit Übernommen wird. In einem Wiki wird dies über die Versionsgeschichte bewerkstelligt, diese kann man aber nicht einfach mit kopieren, was einem Kopieren wie von dir praktiziert leider im Wege steht. Pandora Diskussion 17:27, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) Startbild Hi Keller, das habe ich für dich gemacht magst du es? Bild:Kelleravatar.jpg BX-Commandodroid [[Benutzer Diskussion: BX-Commandodroid|''Aufnahmegerät]] 10:22, 3. Apr. 2010 (CEST) IRC Hi CC Keller, könntest du bitte mal in den Chat kommen? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:10, 3. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Spam Bitte höhre auf, andere Leute aufzufordern, bestimmte Artikel zu lesen. Wer den Artikel lesen will, tut es, wer nicht, der nicht. Aber gleich mehrere Leute diesbezüglich anzuschreiben ist übertrieben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:30, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich bitte um aufrichtige Verzeihung! Ich wusste nicht, dass man ''solche Nachrichten als Spams bezeichnet. Ich schrieb diese Benutzer an, da sie auch wie ich am Projekt: The Clone Wars mitarbeiten und das sie das deshalb vielleicht interessiert. Ich werde es aber in Zukunft sicherlich unterlassen. Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 16:38, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Nun, wenn es nur an die Autoren das Artrikel geht, ist das OK, für mich sah das halt auf den ersten Blick wie Stimmenfang für die LW-Kandidatur aus, weshalb ich befürchtet habe, dass ähnliche Nachrichten bei anderen Benutzern folgen werden. Sofern sich das ganze natürlich in Grenzen hält, ist das hingegen in Ordnung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:51, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich dachte, das mit dem auf Stimmenfang gehen wäre geklärt? Pandora Diskussion 17:08, 13. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Boun appetit Wird das so geschrieben? ^^ Datei:SithForces.jpg Hi, Ich bitte dich bei der oben genannten Datei die richtige Quelle anzugeben, damit es nicht (wieder?) gelöscht wird. Wenn meine Augen mich nicht trügen, könnte es dann sein, dass es eine Konzeptzeichnung ist? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:08, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ok, werde mich dadrum kümmern. Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 14:13, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Kritikpunkte Hi! Als du den Endurance-Artikel erstellt hast, sind mir zwei kleine Kritikpunkte aufgefallen. # Der Klammerzusatz (Schiff) ist zu ungenau. Mit Schiff könnte z.b. die Bismarck-Klasse oder ein Dampfer gemeint sein. Daher ist (Raumschiff) passender. # Es wird bei Raumschiffs-Artikel immer die Titel-Vorlage benutzt. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:09, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Vielen Dank für deine Kritik! Da ich dies bisher noch nicht wusste, freut es mich sehr, dass du mich darauf ansprichst. Ich werde in Zukunft darauf achten deine Kritikpunkte zu beherzigen . Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 15:16, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Die meisten deiner heutigen Artikel sind als Stubs einzustufen. Aus der Folge geht fast immer deutlich mehr hervor, was nicht verwendet wurde. Bitte ergänze die Artikel dementsprechend, damit sie nicht gelöscht werden müssen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:27, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Wenn mir mehr Informationen + dementsprechenden Quellen zur verfügung stehen, werde ich die Artikel nartürlich so gut es geht ergänzen. Ich hoffe und bitte aber, dass die Artikel nicht gelöscht werden. Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 15:32, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wieso mussten den auch nocht alle dazugehörigen Bilder gelöscht werden (Die waren doch okay, oder etwa nicht) ?! Artikel wie Draa, Gearshift und Mixer sind auch nur um 1-2 Sätze länger! Warum wartet ihr nicht ab, bis ich oder andere Benutzer mehr dazu geschrieben habe? Ich bin nun sehr schokiert und erbost über die radikale Löschaktion der Jedipedia und ihre gorbe Vorgehensweise. Ich bitte deshalb die Benutzer Pandora und Admiral Ackbar um Auf- bzw. Erklärung. Clone Commander Keller 15:46, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Allein schon aus der TCW-Flolge kann mehr entnommen werden, ::::Dass die Artikel jetzt aber so schnell gelöscht wurden, kann ich auch nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:47, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Es geht weniger um die Länge des Textes sondern mehr um die Fülle der Informationen. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:48, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Von welchen Quelle beziehen sich deine Informationen? Pandora meinte, ich solle nicht so viel englische Begriffe frei ins deutsche Übersetzen. Und warum die BILDER?? Ich meine, die kann man doch für andere Benutzer da lassen, die die Artikel dann halb besser verfassen! Clone Commander Keller 15:53, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe doch geschrieben, dass aus der Folge Death Trap noch mehr hervorgeht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:55, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Das habe ich schon verstanden. Ich rede aber davon, von welcher Internet-Seite? Da diese Folge in den USA sogar erst am 23.4.10 läuft, möchte ich gerne erfahren von welcher DEUTSCHEN (oder deutschsprachigen) Seite du diese Informationen entnimmst. Vesteh dass nicht falsch. Du hast ja auch Recht das die Artikel recht kurz waren. Jedoch frage ich mich warum ::# Du sie nicht weiter verbesserst hast. ::# Da du mir eine Nachricht aber geschrieben hast, hättest du mein erstes Argument nicht erfüllen müssen. ::Durch diese schnelle Löschaktion jedoch, hatte ich keine Gelegnenheit meinerseits zu reagieren. Was die Bilder wiederum anbelangt warte ich immer von Pandora auf Erklärung. Clone Commander Keller 16:06, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Die Folge wurde im Großbritanien bereits ausgestrahlt und du hast sie als Quelle verwendet, insoweit bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass du die Folge auch gesehen hast. Auf Infos von irgendwelchen Website sollte man sich auf keinen Fall verlassen, die Infos für die Artikel müssen aus der Folge sebst stammen. Allerdings weis ich nicht, wie man gegenwärtig legal in Deutschland an die Folge rankommt und illegale Methoden werde ich hier wohl kaum angeben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:23, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Die Folge habe ich zwar nicht gesehen, jedoch stammen die Informationen hundertprozentig aus der Folge (Das überprüfe ich stets zuerst). Es wäre vielleicht nett wenn du mir sagen könntest wo du die Folge gesehen hast. Außerdem bedanke ich mich bei dir für deine Nachrichten, da sie mir geholfen haben diesen Schock zu verabeiten. Ich werde versuchen die Artikel nochmal, jedoch besser und ausführlicher zu schreiben und hoffe auf deine unterstützung, dass diese Artikel nicht so schnell gelöscht werden. Freundliche und hochachtungsvolle Grüße, Clone Commander Keller 17:01, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich hab die Sachen gelöscht, weil es in der Vergangenheit nie etwas gebracht hat, die noch länger zu behalten, weil das eh nichts geändert hat. Wenn du sie allerdings überarbeiten willst, kann ich sie dir gerne wieder herstellen. Pandora Diskussion 19:23, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Das wäre wirklich sehr nett von dir. Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 19:36, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::@Ackbar: Gibts auf Youtube. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:37, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Dank dir Nahdar. Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 19:49, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) *Kilian + Datei:Killian.jpg *Jax (Klonkrieger) + Datei:Jax.jpg *1151 + Datei:1151.jpg *CT-1477 + Datei:CT-1477.jpg wurden wiederhersgestellt. Pandora Diskussion 20:36, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Vielen Dank, Pandora. Bitte lass mir aber ein wenig Zeit um die Artikel zu verbessern. Danke, Danke, Danke Clone Commander Keller 20:40, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Setz sie am besten gleich UC. Pandora Diskussion 20:45, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Ähm, wie kannst du sicher sein, dass die Infos aus der Folge stammen, wenn du sie nicht gesehen hast? Alle Infos müssen aus erster Hand stammen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:33, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Da ich ja zu diesen Zeitpunkt die Folge nicht gesehen habe, hatte ich ja auch nur so wenig Informationen zu schreiben. Nun da ich sie aber gesehen habe (Hurra), kann ich auch mehr Informationen schreiben. Ich werde mich bemühen die Artikel bis zum Ende dieser Woche zu vollenden. Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 06:42, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Vorlagen Ich sehe, du verwendest anstatt der Vorlage:Person, die Vorlage:Klonkrieger, welches wiederum eine Weiterleitung auf jene ist. Ich bitte dich, in Zukunft die Vorlage:Person zu nehmen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:08, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Also Vorlage:Person und dann Farbe Klonkrieger, richtig? Soll ich das bei jedem Klonkrieger-Artikel, den ich erstellt habe machen sprich überarbeiten? Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 17:11, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Ja, so ist's besser. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:13, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich weiß nicht wie du es schaffst, immer die falschen oder veralteten Vorlagen in deinen Artikel zu verwenden, da sie z.B. auf ihren jeweiligen Vorlagenseiten eigentlich so nicht mehr existieren. Somit bitte ich dich bei sämtlichen Vorlagen aus dem obrigen "Drop-Down"-Menü zu entnehmen (da wo "Vorlage auswählen" steht). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:31, 25. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank für den Tipp! Wenn du dich über die falschen Vorlagen wunderst, dann nicht so viel wie ich. Denn wenn ich Klonkrieger Artikel, Farzeugarten etc. schreibe, dann guck ich immer bei anderen sprich ähnlichen Artikeln nach und kopier die Vorlagen dann. Deshalb bin ich sehr überrascht, weil man diese Artikel dann auch überarbeiten müsste. Deshalb: Vielen Dank für den Tipp mit dem "Drop-Down"-Menü (wird mir viel Arbeit sparen :). Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 14:10, 25. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Vielen Dank! :Vielen Dank zurück! Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 19:10, 28. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Bilder Du musst nicht wegen 50 Kilobytes, die man in keinem Artikel sieht, ein neues Bil hochladen, da reichen die alten völlig aus. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:45, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) UC Hi CC, ich würde dich bitten, mal wieder was an Silver, Comet und Crasher zu machen, das sind ja meistens nur Minutenarbeiten. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:15, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Werd ich machen Nahdar. Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 13:40, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Gewöhn dir am besten an, das immer in einem Zug zu machen, und setz bitte : vor deine Beiträge, um sie einzurücken. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:32, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::So Fertig! Ich wolte dich auch fragen, ob du lust hättest den Artikel Mission in der Unterstadt mit mir gemeinsam zu schreiben (wäre echt nett)? Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 18:18, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Jo, ich hab sowieso gerade wenig zu tun. Ich trag mich ein und lad gleich mal nen Bild hoch... – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:20, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST)